prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 14, 2009 Monday Night RAW results
The December 14, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place at The American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas on December 14, 2009. The Guest Host was Dennis Miller. Also on the show was the 2009 Slammy Awards. Results ; ; *Christian, The Great Khali & Kane defeated The Ruthless Roundtable (William Regal, Vladimir Kozlov & Ezekiel Jackson) (2:31) *Kofi Kingston defeated Cody Rhodes by DQ (1:01) *The Legacy (Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) defeated Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne (7:17) *John Cena defeated CM Punk in a "Superstar of the year" tournament (1st Semi Final) (1:41) *Randy Orton defeated The Undertaker by countout in a "Superstar of the year" tournament (2nd Semi Final) (3:40) *Jerishow (Chris Jericho & Big Show) defeated Unified WWE Tag Team Championship D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H) by DQ (0:28) *John Morrison, Yoshi Tatsu & Mark Henry defeated The Miz, Zack Ryder & Drew McIntyre (2:09) *Mickie James, Melina, Maria, Brie, Nikki, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim defeated Michelle McCool, Layla, Rosa, Natalya, Maryse, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix in a Fourteen Man Tag Team Match (1:16) *John Cena defeated Randy Orton in a "Superstar of the year" tournament (Final) (9:01) Other Segments *2009 Slammy Awards - Hosted by Dennis Miller. *The trailer of Ted DiBiase's new film Marine 2 (out on DVD December 29, 2009). *A hilarious DX commercial. Included in this one, HHH breaks HBK's toy ring, gives him a snuggy to warm up, and shows him video of Shawn getting beat by HHH. Hornswoggle arrives for more shenanigans and Shawn tries to beat him up. Instead it's him that gets caught under the snuggy and beaten down by HHH. 2009 Slammy Winners *'Best Tag Team' This award was presented by R-Truth & Jillian Hall Winner:Jerishow (Chris Jericho & Big Show) *'Breakout Star of the Year' This award was presented by Theodore Long & Tiffany Winner:Sheamus *'Shocker of the Year' This award was presented by Santino Marella & Vickie Guerrero Winner:CM Punk forces Jeff Hardy to retire after Steel Cage Match victory *'Match of the Year' :This award was presented by Triple H Winner:Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania *'RAW Guest Host of the Year' This award was presented by Vince McMahon Winner:Bob Barker *'Extreme Moment of the Year' This award was presented by Carlito, Chris Masters & Eve Torres Winner:Jeff Hardy jumps from ladder onto CM Punk at SummerSlam (Award excepted by Matt Hardy) *'Diva of the Year' This award was presented by Goldust & Montel Vontavious Porter Winner:Maria *'Oh My! Moment of the Year' This award was presented by Abraham Washington, Tony Atlas & Big Dick Johnson Winner:Michael Cole vomits on Chris Jericho at SmackDown's 10th Anniversary Superstar of the Year Winner:John Cena Superstar of the Year Tournament Image Gallery Slammy Awards File:Slammys 2009.1.jpg|R-Truth & Jillian File:Slammys 2009.2.jpg|Chris Jericho & The Big Show File:Slammys 2009.3.jpg|Theodore Long & Tiffany File:Slammys 2009.4.jpg|Sheamus File:Slammys 2009.5.jpg|Santino Marella & Vickie Guerrero File:Slammys 2009.6.jpg|CM Punk File:Slammys 2009.7.jpg|Triple H File:Slammys 2009.8.jpg|Shawn Michaels File:Slammys 2009.9.jpg|Vince McMahon File:Slammys 2009.10.jpg|Bob Barker File:Slammys 2009.11.jpg|Carlito, Chris Masters & Eve Torres File:Slammys 2009.12.jpg|Matt Hardy File:Slammys 2009.13.jpg|Abraham Washington, Tony Atlas & Big Dick Johnson File:Slammys 2009.14.jpg|Michael Cole File:Slammys 2009.15.jpg|Goldust & Montel Vontavious Porter File:Slammys 2009.16.jpg|Maria Matches File:RAW 14.12.09..1.jpg|Christian, The Great Khali & Kane vs. William Regal, Vladimir Kozlov & Ezekiel Jackson File:RAW 14.12.09..2.jpg File:RAW 14.12.09..3.jpg File:RAW 14.12.09..4.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..05.jpg|Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase vs. Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne File:RAW_14.12.09..06.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..07.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..08.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..9.jpg|John Cena vs. CM Punk File:RAW_14.12.09..10.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..16.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..11.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..12.jpg|The Undertaker vs. Randy Orton File:RAW_14.12.09..13.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..15.jpg File:RAW_14.12.09..14.jpg Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole *Matt Striker Ring Announcer *Justin Roberts See also *Slammy Awards External links * Raw #864 results * Raw #864 on WWE Network Category:2009 television events